Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental thread automatic cutting device for a flat plural-needles sewing machine, more particularly, to a cutting device which automatically cuts ornamental threads at the finish of sewing. The moving direction, position, degree of angle, stroke, height, etc. of a movable trimming knife can be adjusted automatically and also a cut end of ornamental thread, just after passing the eyelet, is gripped mechanically upon cutting.
Conventionally, a flat double-needle sewing machine, for example, is so designed that when a pedal is pushed back when sewing is finished, the running sewing machine stops and a needle thread and looper thread are cut automatically. However, as far as an ornamental thread is concerned, automatic cutting means has not been available and it has been a usual practice that after automatic lifting of a presser foot upon cutting of the needle thread and looper thread, an operator pulls sewn fabric in a backward and leftward direction from below the presser foot and then cuts the ornamental thread near the presser foot by scissors and finally removes the sewn fabric from the sewing machine. This manual cutting of ornamental thread is a drawback in this age of super high speed sewing because it is not only inefficient but it also requires skill in cutting ornamental thread manually.